Une nouvelle ligne pour une nouvelle chance de bonheur
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Tout ce que voulais Harry c'est être heureux ... Grâce à la Mort, peut-être va-t-il pouvoir se sauver lui-même en sauvant ses parents ... Et ce même si il doit devenir Altaïr Black, jumeau de Regulus Black. Heureusement, il a Sirius à ses côtés pour sauver tout le monde.
1. Début Semblable intro

25 mai 1996 : Angleterre, Londres, Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères, Salle de l'Arche.

Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'envoyer un sort violet contre son cousin, Sirius Black. Avec la force et le recul, celui-ci trébucha et passa à travers des la grande Arche se trouvant au milieu de la salle. Au lieu de ressortir de l'autre côté, il ft happé par un voile blanc. Voyant de loin ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry Potter, filleul de Black, courut vers l'Arche, lâchant la prophétie qu'il tenait et bousculant au passage la folle femme qui tomba. Potter arriva à temps pour attraper la main de son parrain, mais la force du voile les entraîna tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle, il y eut un grand silence. La raison de leur combat venait de disparaître : les mangemorts devaient ramener le fichu Garçon et la prophétie à leur Maître, tandis que l'Ordre devait protéger et garder en vie le Survivant. Mais désormais, il avait disparu et, avec lui, l'issue de la guerre, qui se préparait en silence, avait basculé.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, prêt à se battre, dans cette étrange atmosphère. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne bougeait plus et de nombreuses et diverses émotions passaient sur les visages. A terre, il vit sa plus fidèle, mais néanmoins folle, mangemort auréolée de sang, morte bêtement. Devant lui, il vit son premier ennemi et ancien professeur, les yeux pleins de rage et de déception, comme s'il venait de perdre sa petite arme fétiche. Et, en parlant de celui-ci, il n'était nul part.

Se rendant compte de la situation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le grand et puissant Voldemort, se mit à rire.


	2. Début Semblable prologue

Prologue

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de se faire emporter dans le voile, une douleur se fit dans sa tête et des images de son passé lui revinrent. Sirius Black se souvint alors de tout : des manigances de Dumbledore, de la mort de son petit frère, de Voldemort, de l'attaque de Halloween, de son emprisonnement. Toute sa vie avait été un mensonge. Un mensonge dans le but de manipuler Harry. Pour que ce foutu Dumbledore récupère les fortunes Potter et Black et affiliations, gagne en puissance en drainant la magie de son filleul, gagne en puissance en tuant Voldemort. Mais il ne se laissera plus faire. Il fera tout pour retourner dans le monde des vivants et de se venger de ce vieux fou.

-YOUPI ! Et on a un gagnant !

Sirius se retourna et vit une petite fille sautillé en frappant dans ses mains.

-Attends encore un peu par contre. Le contre coup a été un peu plus violent pour Harry donc il est encore inconscient.

Et elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'un corps. Les cheveux noirs facilement reconnaissable lui confirmèrent que son filleul l'avait suivi. Sirius s'approcha d'eux avec difficulté.

-Ne bouges pas trop s'il te plaît. Tu as quant même reçu un sort assez puissant.

-Je ne suis pas mort ?

-C'est compliqué. Attends qu'Harry se réveille et je vous expliquerai tout.

Il ne fallu pas attendre très longtemps. Il y eut une lumière et, quand elle disparut, comme aspirée dans son corps, Harry se réveilla.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc. Il crut un instant qu'il était à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital au moins, mais la vision de son parrain, se penchant au-dessus de lui, contredit ses supposition. Il se souvint alors de la scène qui s'était déroulé juste avant qu'il tombe dans l'inconscient et prit précipitamment Sirius dans ses bras.

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas cette effusion de sentiments, au contraire je trouve ça trop mignon, mais on a quelques petites choses à voir. Théoriquement, on a tout le temps que l'on veut, mais je suis un peu impatiente donc on va dépêcher un peu les choses.

Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de son parrain et se tourna en direction de la voix. Il vit une fille, semblant bien plus jeune que lui.

-Enchanté de te voir réveillé Harry.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Déjà tu es plus réfléchi que ton parrain. Mais avant que je ne te réponde, je vais finir de te soigner … quoi que ta magie s'en sort plutôt pas mal. Bon alors … quelle question est la plus simple à répondre ? « Qui suis-je » je crois. Je suis une sorte de psychopompe … j'accueille pas les morts pour les mener en ''Enfers'', mais je guide les non-morts vers une nouvelle vie.

-Euh …

-Oui, Sirius ? Une question ?

-Je comprends pas. C'est quoi une psycho...

-Psychopompe. C'est vrai que tu avais du mal avec tes parents donc tu suivais pas vraiment leurs cours. Un psychopompe est un … être ? … qui conduit les âmes des défunts dans « l'autre monde ».

-Le Royaume des Morts, quoi. Et bien moi, je ne touche pas les âmes des défunts, mais je renseigne et guide les âmes de ceux qui se perdent dans le monde des esprits. C'est-à-dire que, de temps à autres, des personnes visitent le monde des morts pour voir des proches morts, mais, comme ils n'ont pas le droit, ils se retrouvent dans le monde des esprits. Alors mon rôle d'habitude c'est de les ramener vers le monde des vivants. Mais parfois, comme pour vous, les visiteurs ne sont pas venus volontairement et il est plus dur de les ramener. Alors certains restent ici et vivent ici. Je crois que chez vous, certains condamnés à mort par baiser de détraqueur finissent comme ça. Mais n'ayez pas peur, nous sommes dans une anti-chambre - ce qui répond à la question "Où êtes-vous ?" - . Cette anti-chambre permet qu'on puisse rétablir les visiteur, en cas de blessures dans le monde des vivants, mais aussi pour qu'ils choisissent. Donc, vous n'êtes pas morts, parce que vous avez traversé une faille qui vous a amené ici.

-Vous avez parlé de choix ?

-Oui. Malheureusement - ou heureusement, selon le point de vue - je ne peux pas vous ramener d'où vous venez, mais vous avez d'autre choix. Mais avant nous devrions attendre une personne avec laquelle nous verrons quelques petits détails.

-Mais ...

-Non non. Même si j'ai envie d'aller au plus vite, je ne peux le faire et vous spoiler votre vie.

-De toute façon, je suis là. Mademoiselle Sĭwang. Monsieur Black et Monsieur Potter.

-Monsieur Huánjïn ! Je vous attendais, impatiemment.

-Je le sais. Vous êtes la plus ancienne de tous les shinigamis, mais vous êtes toujours impatiente.

Harry et Sirius regardèrent le gobelin qui venait d'apparaître.

-Ah oui, pardon. Les garçons, je vous présente Huánjïn. Je sais, ce n'est pas un nom très gobelin, mais il l'a choisi lui même en devenant dieu de la mort. Ça veut dire "or".

-Mais pour Mademoiselle Sĭwang, c'est Mortia, la grande faucheuse, déesse de la mort, qui a choisi son nom. D'où "mort".

-C'est en quelle langue ? demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

-C'est du chinois. Non, vraiment, c'est en chinois. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius, je ne plaisante pas ... actuellement.

-Sinon Sĭwang, j'ai leurs dossiers.

-Parfait, on va pouvoir continuer. Alors, Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais officiellement, tu n'a pas été renié par tes parents. En fait, c'est ta mère qui le voulait, mais ton père était le Lord, donc il t'a gardé comme premier héritier. Quand tu as été à Azkaban, l'héritage aurait du revenir à ton frère, mais il était déjà mort. Alors les possessions auraient du être gelé. Mais malheureusement pour le gouvernement, ton emprisonnement n'était pas légal. Donc tu es resté Lord Black même en prison. Voici ton héritage.

Sĭwang lui donna un des dossier et Sirius prit le temps de le lire.

-Quant à toi Harry. voici l'héritage que t'ont laissé tes parents. Je vais te laisser avec Huánjïn, qui pourra mieux vous aider que moi.

Et le gobelin emmena le jeune homme a l'écart avec une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Sirius et la fille de la Mort restèrent tous les deux à parler du dossier de l'homme. Soudain, la bulle de silence, autour d'Harry, éclata :

-... OUTU VIEUX FOU EST EU L'AUTORISATION DE FAIRE CA !

-Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie ...

-ET CES CO ...

-BIP, cria Sĭwang.

-... JE VAIS LES TUER , LES TRUCIDER; LES DOLORISER, LES CRAMER, LES JETER DANS DE L'ACIDE, LES TORTURER, LES AVADA KADA ...

-Oui oui, Harry, comme tu veux. Mais calme toi sinon tu n'aura plus de force devant eux.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et le prit dans ses bras.

-Huánjïn, vous avez tout vu ?

-Juste sa situation financière. Je pense que savoir que tout le monde s'est servi allègrement dans son compte, sans que quiconque ne dise rien, l'a un peu ... mis hors de lui.

-J'ai entendu ça. Tu n'as donc pas encore montré le testament des Potter ?

-Pas encore. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais si ils choisissent ce que je crois qu'ils vont choisir, Harry risque de mal réagir de ne pas l'avoir su avant. Donne-lui. Et puis Sirius va l'épauler pour ça.

-Comme tu veux.

Et Harry pleura. Savoir les dernières volonté de ses parents, le bouleversa. Savoir que les personnes dont il croyait être proche avaient trompé sa confiance, le fit se sentir trahis.

Et Sirius pleura avec lui. La mort de ses amis. Les mensonges et les manipulations.

Il fallut un temps pour qu'ils se calment, mais ils restèrent avec les yeux rouges.

-Y a-t-il d'autres choses que l'on doit savoir avant de faire notre choix ? demanda Sirius, serrant toujours Harry dans ses bras.

-Et bien ... je ne pense pas. Huánjïn ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat. Tu as juste à donner les différentes options et leurs conditions.

-Ok. Alors voilà. Vous pouvez rester ici, dans le monde des esprits, et vivre avec tous les habitants actuels. Ou vous pouvez aller dans le monde des morts, rejoindre vos familles, vos amis ... mais ça veut dire que vous verrez également ceux qui vont mourir plus tard. Ou bien, dernière option, vous pouvez retourner dans le monde des vivants ... à plusieurs conditions bien sûr.

-Mais vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas nous renvoyez chez nous.

-Voici pourquoi j'ai rajouter qu'il y avait plusieurs conditions. La première c'est que vous n'irez pas dans votre ligne ...

-"Dans notre ligne" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Voyez vous il y a plusieurs univers dans toute l'infinie de l'étendue ...

\- Sĭwang ! Pas aussi longue l'explication.

-Oui, pardon. Dans chaque univers, il y a plusieurs lignes de vie. Chaque ligne correspond au différents choix que l'on peut faire. Par exemple, si quelqu'un est sur un chemin et qu'il se retrouve sur une fourche, il peut prendre le chemin A ou le chemin B, c'est alors que se crée une ligne. Rien d'autre ne change entre les lignes sauf cette décision et ce qui en découlera. Si on reprend notre exemple, la personne qui va sur le chemin A va rencontrer des épreuves qu'il n'aurait pas eu sur le chemin B, donc il va vivre différemment, donc il peut faire un autre métier ensuite, et, si par exemple sur le chemin B il devient géologue, sur le A il peut devenir scientifique. Sur le chemin B, il va découvrir qu'un volcan va raser un village et empêcher des millions de morts. Sur le chemin A, il va découvrir une maladie très grave et il va la guérir, empêchant des milliards de morts. Vous comprenez la différence ?

-Oui, c'est un peu compliqué, c'est vrai, mais je comprend.

-Donc dans toutes les lignes, il n'y a pas les mêmes personnes qui vivent, mais au moins, il y a la magie dans votre univers, qu'importe la ligne. On peut voyager entre les univers, mais c'est plus compliqué de voyager entre les lignes ... sauf si on passe par ici. Parce que dans chaque univers, il y a plusieurs lignes mais qu'un seul monde des esprits et un seul monde des morts.

-Ce qui veut dire que certaines personnes qu'on pourrait voir dans le monde des esprits ou des morts, ne sont peut-être pas de notre ligne ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais c'est pas totalement exact. Il n'y un qu'une personne par univers, qu'importe la ligne, mais dans les mondes souterrains - c'est comme ça qu'on nomme les mondes des esprits et des morts - les âmes rejoignent leur âme principale et ainsi l'âme principal se retrouve avec tout les souvenirs de la nouvelle âmes. Mais c'est quelque chose qui est un peu compliqué à comprendre si on ne le vit pas et si vous choisissez les options esprits ou morts, vous comprendrez mieux.

-D'accord.

-Sinon, dit Harry, la ligne a laquelle vous voulez nous envoyer ce serait quoi ?

-Les choses qui changent ? Pas grand chose en vrai. Même si vous voulez quelque chose de spécifique, je peux vous trouvez le monde que vous désirez. Mais bien sûr, il ressemblera un maximum au votre d'origine. Rien ne changera pour vous ... sinon je vous dirais ce qui change.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

-Et bien, il y a aussi plusieurs possibilités pour réintégrer le monde des vivants. Tout d'abord, vous retournez pile au moment d'où vous êtes partie, et c'est à partir de là que la ligne va réellement changer pour vous. Ou alors, vous pouvez revenir dans vos Vous passés ... et de différentes manières.

-C'est un peu dur à comprendre.

-Je sais Harry. Je vais essayer de faire la liste des choix que vous avez.

Un tableau blanc apparut et Sĭwang commença à écrire en parlant en même temps :

Vous allez dans le monde des morts

Vous allez dans le monde des esprits

Vous allez dans le monde des vivants :

au moment où vous êtes parti

à la naissance d'un de vous

au moment de votre choix

dans votre propre corps, même âge ou plus jeune

dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre

dans un corps que je créerais pour vous, selon ce que vous désirez

-C'est tout de suite plus clair là, rigola Sirius. Donc si j'ai bien compris, on a 3 choix pour où on veut allez, puis dans le monde des vivants, on a 3 choix pour quand et 3 choix pour comment.

-... voilà. C'est exactement ça. Alors ?

Elle regarda les deux hommes devant elle. Eux, se regardèrent, comme pour communiquer entre eux leur décision.

-On va ...

* * *

A SUIVRE


	3. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc la fin du prologue et donc le premier choix ...

Merci beaucoup pour tout ceux qui ont voté ... ça fait très plaisir ...

* * *

Réponse aux reviews de l'intro :

Maxime3482 : Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise. Merci beaucoup.

Yukiodu44(Guess) : Merci beaucoup.

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : (déjà ton nom est dur à écrire ... XD) Je suis contente que ça t'intéresse. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Je voudrais rappeler que cette fiction est l'une des suites possibles et que vous pouvez voter pour une autre suite sur la fic "Début Semblable" dans mes fanfics ...

Je vous laisse donc avec votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Neko-chan

* * *

 _Elle regarda les deux hommes devant elle. Eux, se regardèrent, comme pour communiquer entre eux leur décision._

 _-On va ..._ retourner dans le monde des vivants.

-D'accord ! Alors ? Vos décisions ?

-On voudrait revenir à l'époque de mes parents et de Sirius. Et Sirius veut retrouver son corps.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien, Harry ? demanda le plus âgé.

-Oui. Je veux ... Je voudrais revoir mes parents. Mais ...

-Tu veux être quelqu'un à part entière. Avoir ta propre existence.

-Oui ... Mais et-ce que tu penses que je pourrais éviter certaines choses ?

-Sans doute. Mais il faut que tu saches que tout ce que tu éviteras aura des conséquences sur autre chose. Par exemple, si tu empêches la mort de tes parents, qui sait si tu ne provoques pas la mort de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je comprend.

-Mais en revanche, certains événements peuvent être évité et n'auront pas de grandes conséquences. Par exemple, si Severus Snape n'avait pas été Mangemort, alors Voldemort n'aurait pas eu le soutient du plus grand potionniste existant et donc la plupart des potions "militaires" de Severus n'aurait pas existé et il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts à cause de ses potions.

-Est-ce que tu nous demandes de sauver Servilus ?

-Si Severus n'es pas Mangemort, alors il n'entendra pas la prophétie et Voldemort ne l'apprendra pas non plus, et ça peut éviter la mort de tes parents. Bien sûr si l'événement du 31 octobre 1981 n'a pas lieu, alors Voldemort restera en vie et la Première Guerre de Voldemort continuera. Mais je suis sûre que vous réussirez à éviter certains morts, vous même, sachant le futur. Et puis, c'est pas comme si cette Guerre n'avait pas commencé dans les années 1970 ...

-Donc, tu nous permets d'éviter des morts ?

-Et tu nous demande de sauver Servilus ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui Harry, je vous donne le plus de cartes possibles pour vivre correctement et éviter une Guerre trop meurtrière. Oui Sirius, je vous démontre que Severus est un personnage important de cette Guerre et qu'en le sauvant vous pourrez éviter pleins de problèmes, dont ton emprisonnement, la mort de tes meilleurs amis ... la mort de ton frère.

-En sauvant Serv ... Severus, je peux sauver Regulus ?

-Oui.

-... Bon d'accord, on le sauvera.

-Parfait. Alors ? Quand exactement voulez-vous revenir ? Enfin ... à quel âge pour Sirius ? D'ailleurs, tu veux être quelqu'un à part entière Harry, mais tu veux une identité précise ?

-Pour quand, je sais pas exactement, mais pour qui je veux être ... et bien je ne sais pas trop non plus. Je veux être lié à mes parents, à Sirius, tout de même. Mais je sais pas comment le faire.

-Tu pourrais être Altaïr Black ?

-C'est qui ? Il est de ma famille ? demanda Sirius.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas sur l'arbre généalogique Black. En fait, sur une autre ligne, tes parent n'attendent pas un enfant, après toi, mais deux. Regulus et Altaïr Black sont des jumeaux magique.

-J'aurais 2 petits frères ?

-Oui. Alors, ça vous plairait ? Harry tu deviendrais le frère jumeau de Regulus et donc le petit frère de Sirius. En plus, comme la famille Black et la famille Potter sont liées, tu seras également lié à James Potter.

-Ca serait parfait. J'accepte. Tu en penses quoi Sirius ?

-Ce serait génial, c'est vrai. Je prendrai soin de mes petits frères cette fois.

-Maintenant que le qui est réglé, passons au quand voulez-vous revenir.

-Avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Ou alors lors de la rentrée à Poudlard de Harry ... enfin Altaïr.

-Je pense, Sirius, que ce serait mieux avant ta rentrée. Si on doit sauver Snape ... enfin Severus de Voldemort, alors on doit aussi empêcher mon père et vous autres Maurauders de l'embêter.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. Bon d'accord, j'essaierai de ne pas l'embêter.

-Mais, au fait, pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à détester Severus ? s'interrogea Harry.

-Et bien ... je sais plus vraiment. Il était à Serpentard et nous à Gryffondors ... enfin tu vois quoi ... c'est un peu comme les Weasley et les Malfoy, ils se détestent et puis c'est tout. C'était pareil entre nous. On se déteste et puis c'est tout.

-Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une raison un peu plus profonde à tout ça. Et je le découvrirais.

-Bon sinon, les garçons, ont est tout bon ? Harry tu deviens Altaïr Black frère jumeau de Regulus et petit frère de Sirius. Vous arriverez le 21 avril 1971, le jour de l'anniversaire de Regulus et donc le tien maintenant ALTAÏR, au Manoir Black. En septembre Sirius ira à Poudlard et l'année suivante ce sera ton tour Altaïr avec Regulus. C'est tout bon ?

-Oui.

-Parfait alors. Je vous y envoie tout de suite. Bonne nuit les petits.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux contre leur volonté et tombèrent dans un sommeil qui les mènerait vers une nouvelle vie.

Siwang sourit et les envoya vers leur nouvelle chance de bonheur.

... A SUIVRE ...

* * *

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour quelque chose ... les accents sur les noms chinois ne fonctionnent pas sur FFnet, donc c'est pas de ma faute ... Siwang à son accent 3 normalement ... mais FFnet veut pas ...

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu ... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue comme ça ou j'arrête là ?

Donner moi votre avis, des idées pour la suite (d'ailleurs quelle maison selon vous pour Harry ?) ... Donner moi des reviews ... XD

Neko kiisss


End file.
